Skylanders: Masters of the Elements
by Stargazer 559
Summary: In this story, Eight portal masters fall down to Earth not remembering anything about there true home in the world we know as Skylands. But a new evil threatens both Skylands and Earth. Will the portal masters be able to win against the darkness or be consumed by it? ( Yeah I know my summery sucks but it's a great story, And I hope you will enjoy ! Nya ! :3 )


_**Disclaimer! I do not own the Skylanders Games, nor it's amazing characters, I just own my oc's and the fanfiction idea that I decide to share with you. Hope you enjoy! Nya~! :3**_

_*~Prologue ~*_

_When I open my eyes all I see is darkness. I float around the inky abyss, constantly searching for a way out, but regardless how many times I try I always fail to escape my dark prison. But this time around it was different. Instead of the usual darkness I see. I spot a small speck of light in the far distance. Excitement and fear rushes throughout my body. I speed towards the dot of light at high speed. I realize that the closer I get to the once small dot it seemed to grow larger and larger in size, by the time I finally reach the light ball it's the size of Mount Fuji. I stare at it in amazement, Thinking' this is it, this is might ticket out of here!' I hesitantly extend my arm into the light orb. It felt warm, and inviting, the complete opposite from the darkness I've been lurking in for god knows how long. I stood there for a long time enjoying the happiness from the new found light. I wish I could have stayed there forever, but I guess some force of the universe had other plans for me. The light started to pull me in. Scared out of my mind, I tried to pull away from it, but the harder I struggled the more it pulled me into its blinding light, it didn't stop until my whole body was pulled into the light._

_The light has faded and I felt a slight breeze at the nape of my neck. I look at my surroundings, and see that I'm in a Ruin of some sort. I could a diversity of creatures gathered here at this place. From dragons to gremlins, all of these creature seemed to live in harmony. I decide to explore the area more, since it had a very familiar feel to it, almost like as if I had lived here once in my life. It seems that the other inhabitants of the island hasn't paid any attention to me yet. They were more focused on training, and improving their skills. I'm glad though because they could be harmful to my well-being. I explore more of the island, I look up in the sky to see floating islands….Wait. Floating Islands? Where the heck am I? I know where I am but yet I don't. I continue to explore the island to see if anything will be able to help me discover my whereabouts. I soon started to grow bored of my little endeavor, until something caught my eye. I found a group of larger beings, they seem to be having a meeting. I couldn't recognize their faces, but their voices were very clear. I moved closer to the group being as quick and quite I can be. But I guess it did plan out as well, since a small '__**Snap' **__was heard by all of them including myself. The robot of the group was the first to notice me. I could guess from he's body language that he was shocked to see me here._

"_T-Tesla?" He said with he's robotic monotone voice._

_I calmly nod my head in response. Surprised he actually knew my name._

"_T-Tesla I thought you…died, how did you get here?" I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_I'm not actually here physically, but I guess you could say my soul is."_

"_Were are you, and the others?" Now all of them had their focus on me._

_A smile spread across my face. "Come find us." _

_**Star: Hiya~! Readers~! Today is the first episode of Authors Note~! I will be you navigator Star Gazer-Chan~! It's time for the first ever episode of Authors Note, so throw your hands up in the air and say 'yay'~!**_

_***giggles***_

_**SpellZ: And I'm Star's # 1 assistant SpellZ the chibi owl. I will be working alongside with Star-sama. It's very nice to meet you all. **_

_**Star: Oh come on, SpellZ~! Don't be so formal~! Were here to have fun, remember~? *smiles playfully***_

_**SpellZ: *nods* Now are first guest for this chapter is Miss Tesla! Master of Tech~!**_

_**Tesla: Sup! You guys!**_

_**Star: So Tesla-chan, Question~! When did you first learn that you have amazing abilities with technology~?**_

_**Tesla: Hmm? I think the first time I discovered my abilities, when I was reading an Iron Man comic. I was thinking that if Tony Stark can make amazing things, like his suit, in fiction. Then maybe I could do the same in real life! I had done the impossible, I've made the actual functioning copy of the' Iron Man' suit~! Then that's when I realized I wanted my life goal to build all sorts of machines and such. From a flash drive to a futuristic hover car. I knew that I was good with technology, and I loved working with it. *smiles***_

_**Star: So Tesla-chan, what's your next biggest project for you~?**_

_**Tesla: Well Star, I would love to tell you and the readers at home, But sadly I can't it's a secret! But trust me when I say it's amazing I really mean it will be epic!**_

_**Star: *pouts* Okay if you say so. Anyways moving on to the next question~? Do you have any love interest at the moment? If you do, what's the lucky persons name?*wiggles eyebrows***_

_**Tesla:*blushes a little* Umm…..Well I guess you could say that we both know each other very well. He loves anything related to Japan, and he's the cutest thing anyone has ever seen~! *blush grows a tad darker*especially with his big blue eyes, that shy personality, and his S-!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~* Ending theme starts playing in the background ~*~*~***_

_**Star: Oh No! Is it over already~!? I'm so sorry we had to cut you off their Tesla-chan~!**_

_**Tesla: Oh, It's fine. *still blushing***_

_**Star: But now this means that we have to end the segment, I'm so sad now~! *pouts* Oh well thank you all so much for tunning in today and we'll see you all very soon, right SpellZ?**_

_**SpellZ: Right, Star-chan! Thank you so much for joining us today, Tesla!**_

_**Tesla: No, Thank you both for inviting me.**_

_**Star: Would you like to do the outro~?**_

_**Tesla: Oh okay, Well we all hope to see you guys again soon, Bye-Me~!**_


End file.
